kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Of Spade
Ace Of Spade this is first and second episode of Kamen Rider Spade Knight, two parts episode. Synopsis Part 1 New Boy In Town and His Name is Dylan Proctor and he join card club to against everyone in cards tournament. Part 2 Dylan saw strange card of Spade and some guy wants his card back, his name is Zack Diamond and trying to help him. But now he is rider and join him as Kamen Rider Spade Knight and Diamond. Summary Part 1 Master Korbus is The Leader Of Undead and he want to destroy earth. In 2011 Dylan Proctor is talk about his life as Card Tournament Person in his future, and also he lost his dad when he stay with his mom and his younger sister Annabelle. Master Korbus send Darkroaches and attacking everyone. So Dylan is in Card Club to against someone to win his gold medal, and he won first round. Nasty Boy name Leo, he tell Dylan that he is not a winner always be loser. Dylan wasn't happy that he say to him so he went off. He saw some strange creatures and they nearly to attack the girl, so Dylan is saving her and fight the Darkroaches. Dylan tell her to go and keep save, Dylan is trying fight all The Darkroaches. But they attack him, and someone save Dlyan from The Darkroaches. Kamen Rider Diamond is fighting them and he using his blast, Darkroaches are gone. Person Name is Zack Johnson is Kamen Rider Diamond, Dlyan tell him what those creatures are?. Zack tell him to go home, so Dlyan go home. Helen Proctor is Dlyan's mom and she ask him how's the card club?, Dylan tell her that he won first round and now he wait for second round. Helen tell him that his father will be proud for him, Annabelle is here and she tell Dylan hows his day?. Dylan tell his sister and his mom that he's saving the girl from stranges creatures and also strange hero save Dylan as well, Helen ask him who's the hero?, Dylan don't know who's the guy. Dlyan go his home and thinking himself as hero like that guy. Master Korbus thinking sending two monster arrive, Bat Undead and Locust Undead. Master Korbus tell them that they need to destroy that rider once and for all. Dylan say to his mom he need go to card club, Helen tell Dylan that he will be winner again. Dylan saw the girl again when saving her strange creatures, Dylan meet Gemma Fraze for first time. Gemma to say Dylan for saving her from strange creatures, Dylan will like Gemma to watch him playing cards challenge. Dylan at second round trying beat another guy, but later he lose. Dylan try his best, Gemma give him hug that he trying again later. When they going outside there's Bat Undead trying take Gemma, Dlyan fight Undead Bat and save her. But also Locust Undead is with Bat Undead, Dylan and Gemma are in trouble. To Be Continued Part 2 Dylan and Gemma are still trouble, but Zack is back. Dylan saw him again, Gemma ask Dylan who's that guy?. Dylan tell her that is a hero going to save us, so Zack transform to Kamen Rider Diamond. Dylan and Gemma was happy to see his fighting Bat and Locust Undead, Zack tell Dylan and Gemma run away. But Locust Undead send Darkroaches to get Dylan and Gemma, Zack still fighting them. Darkroaches got them, but one of them got Gemma. Dylan saw strange card and it's symbol of spade, now it's transform to belt. Dylan using it transform to Kamen Rider Spade Knight and is ready to fight them to save Gemma, Gemma was shock that Dylan is a rider. Zack nearly finish with Bat and Locust, so he go find Dylan and Gemma. Zack saw Dlyan that he is a kamen rider spade knight and fighting Darkroaches, Darkroaches are gone. Zack and Dylan back they human self and introduce themselves, Dylan ask them if they would like to meet his mom and sister Annabelle. Zack and Gemma would happy to. Master Korbus is not happy that Kamen Rider Diamond save two humans from his Undead Monsters, but one of Darkroaches tell him that new rider try to destroy us. Master Korbus still angry. Helen and Annabelle to meet Zack and Gemma, Dylan ask him about who those creatures and two monsters. Zack tell everyone those creatures and two monsters are from The Undead Leader Master Korbus. Helen and Annabelle was shock as well that Dylan is kamen rider, Zack ask Dylan that is ready for his first training as kamen rider?. Dylan will like that, Helen tell Zack he can train in the garage. So Zack and Dylan are ready to transform to Kamen Riders and to fight each other, when they finish Zack tell him well done to fight him. Master Korbus tell Bat and Locust that they need to fight two riders, but Bat Undead can do that on his own. So Master Korbus tell him that's ok. Annabelle tell Zack and Dylan saw on TV that Master Korbus's monster in city, Zack ask Dylan that is he ready for his first fight as Kamen Rider. Dylan is ready for it. Bat Undead is waiting for them, Dylan and Zack are here so they transform to Kamen Riders to team up to fight him. When Bat Undead attack them, Zack use his diamond blast to attack him. So Dylan use his Spade Sword to attack Bat Undead, Zack and Dylan to destroy him together and his gone. At Dylan's Home, Dylan to say thanks Zack for help him. Master Korbus wasn't happy that Bat Undead is gone, Locust Undead ask him what his next plan. Master Korbus tell him that he will help with someone to destroy kamen riders, So Master Korbus to send New Kamen Rider and his name is Kamen Rider Heart.